Naruto's special training
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Yousuke aka, Hurricane Red, visited Konoha and is planning to find 3 talented students and train them to be the next hurricanger, who will he choose. Stay tune to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

meeting of the dangerous destined

Location: Konoha ninja academy

It was one month before the genin graduation

Iruka was conducting a lesson when someone is at the door

Mystery person: Am i interupting

Iruka: Who are you

Mystery person: I am a visitor, Yousuke Shiina

Iruka: Where have i heard that name before, Wait! Yousuke Shiina, the legendary successors of the well known hayate academy

Yousuke: Yup

Sasuke stood up

Sasuke: Hey

Yousuke: Yes, kid

Sasuke: I want to challenge you

Yousuke: Are you serious, you won't last 5 minutes with me, kid

Sasuke: Because i want to improve myself, and by defeating you, i can achive my goal of revenging my clan

Yousuke: Okay, if's that's what you want

Sasuke's fangirls: Ohh, so dreamy

Iruka: Are you sure, Yousuke-kun

Yousuke: I will show him a thing or two about what we learn in hayate academy, is it okay for you to be referee, Iruka-san

Iruka: Sure, If my student can watch it, is it okay for you?

Yousuke: fine by me

Scene change Battle arena

Iruka: Battle start

Yousuke: Hayate-maru!

Yousuke drew out his sword

Sasuke: Fire style, Fire ball jutsu

Sasuke hit it but he vanished

Yousuke: I am going to show how i became the legendary successors of my academy. Chou ninpo: Skylark

Yousuke flew up

Sasuke: What

Yousuke: Chou ninpo: Soragake!

Sasuke was sent a few step back

Sasuke: i am the rookie of the year, i can't lose so easily.

Sasuke tried to use sharigan to copy Yousuke's move, but didn't work

Sasuke: what

Yousuke: Something wrong

Sasuke: Why can't i copy your moves

Yousuke: Sorry to disapoint you, but your sharigan is useless when dealing with me since Chou ninpo is mastered using power of nature, it won't be able to be copied, if it's able to be copied, itachi would still be alive.

Sasuke: What! What are you talking about

Yousuke: A group called the akatsuki is looking for the secret of our Chou ninpo, but they are all dead, including Orochimaru, one of your sannin

Sasuke:...

Yousuke: Time to end this. Chou ninpo: Kage no mai

After 10 second, Sasuke fell down

Iruka: Victor is Yousuke

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team and plan is setted up, Naruto's past is revealed

Sasuke's fangirls: Sasuke lose

Sasuke:...

During lunch, Yousuke was talking to the Hokage

Hokage: So what you are saying is that a group called the Jakanja is planning to attack every ninja and destroy the whole earth, and since you are the head sensei of hayate academy, you are finding three suitable students here and train them to take over you and your old friends as Hurricanger, did i get it right

Yousuke: Yes

Hokage: So, have you figured out who you want yet?

Yousuke: Nope. Not yet, i will be observing them for a while before i make my descision

Hokage: How long?

Yousuke: 1 month

Hokage: okay

And so, 1 month passed

Yousuke: Hokage-san, here's the name of the three students i wanted.

Hokage: Let's see, 1) Hinata hyuga, 2) Hanabi hyuga, 3) Naruto Uzumaki!? But why

Yousuke: He does have the Kyuubi sealed inside him, doesn't he

Hokage: How did you know that

Yousuke: In our academy, the bijuus is a mythical creature which is supposed to protect, unless provoked. For humans who have it sealed inside, unless filled with love, otherwise it will spell doom for your village

Hokage: Okay

The next day

Yousuke: Morning class

Class: Morning, Yousuke-sensei.

Yousuke: Okay, class. i will be telling you class why have i come to this village in the first place

The whole class is confused

Yousuke: You see, actually, My academy was looking for student since the academy will be attacked again

Class: What!

Yousuke: By a group called Jakanja. As i am the head sensei of my academy, i was tasked to find students and train them with me and my five other friends

A student raised her hands up. She is haruno Sakura

Yousuke: Yes

Sakura: Are you looking for student right now

Yousuke: Nope

Class: huh

Yousuke: I already asked the hokage and he agreed on letting the 3 students join me on my academy and train to be replace us as the next legendary successor

Another student raised her hand. She is ino yamanaka.

Ino: But why did you say only three.

Yousuke: The reason is...huh

A window broke

A monster came in

Class: Ahhh

Yousuke: Jakanja!

Class: What

Jakanja: So, i finally found you, Die Red

The class was confused by the name, Red

Yousuke: You want to know why are there only 3 legendary successor, right ino

Ino nodded

Yousuke: I will show you. Kouta, Nanami

Two person in Shinobi suit rushed in

The Class was confused

Yousuke: Let's go

Class: Huh

Yousuke: Nipuu, Shinobi change

Kouta and Nanami: Shinobi change

Class was confused at the transformation

Jakanja: Who are you

Yousuke: The wind howls, the sky rages. Air Ninja, HurricaneRed!

Nanami:The water dances, the waves jump. Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue!

Kouta: The earth trembles, the flowers sing. Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow!

Yousuke: Unknown to the people

Nanami: Unknown to the world

Kouta: From the shadow, we strike at evil

All: Nipuu Sentai, Hurricanger

Yousuke: A sanjou!

Class went wide eyed except for Sasuke

After 10 minutes, The jakanja was defeated

Ino: So the legendary successor is given the role of head sensei and the hurricane gyro

Yousuke: Yup

Iruka: So, i have the namelist that Yousuke-sensei is planning to take on as students

Sasuke was smirking as he think that he will be chosen as one of them

Iruka: So, when i called out your name, stand up and proceed outside classroom

Sasuke waited while everyone is eager to find out who is going to train with the world famous Yousuke-sensei

Iruka: Naruto-uzumaki

Class: What

Naruto: Me?

Iruka: Yup, now wait outside

Naruto went outside

The class was in uproar when Yousuke-sensei choose someone as weak as naruto

Yousuke: Quiet class

Class looked at Yousuke

Yousuke: There is 2 reason why naruto was chosen as my student. The first reason was personal

Class: Why

Yousuke: He is very much like his father

Hinata and hanabi went wide-eyed when Yousuke said naruto had a father

Sakura: you mean that naruto had a father

Yousuke: Yup, He was my cousin from my mother's side, which means i am his uncle. My cousin was Minato namikaze, Known as your forth hokage.

Class was in shock

Yousuke: Naruto's mother was the preivous kyuubi's host, Her name was Kushina uzumaki. Therefore Naruto's full name was Naruto Namikaze-uzumaki

Ino: What is the other reason

Yousuke: Both our clan have kekkei genkai unique to us. So as the last namikaze and uzumaki, i will be training him to the fullest and helping him to unlocking his kekkei genkai within him

Sakura: What would the kekkei genkai be

Yousuke: The first would be the Hiraishin no Jutsu, of the Namikaze clan. It allows the user to travel at speed of light.

The class gasped at tis

Yousuke: The next would be the Yamino special no jutsu

The class was confused

Yousuke: The kekkei genkai i told you just now is a very special one. He can summon very special creatures, attack his foe to healing the most life thretening wounds, it is a very powerful moves. What makes it special is that any girls who is married to Naruto after he unlocked the 2 kekkei genkai can learn them

All the girls: Wow

Yousuke: Alright now. If You don't mind, Iruka-san

Iruka: The next is Hinata hyuga

Hinata: Yes, sir

Iruka: Lastly is...

Sasuke's thought: Let it be me

Iruka: Hanabi hyuga

Hanabi: Alright

Sasuke slumped down

end of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gouraiger and Shurikenger appeared

A door knock was heard

Yousuke: Ikkou, Isshuu, Asuka

All three: Yo.

Class: huh

Yousuke: Now's your turn to pick your students, right

All three: Yup

Class: you don't mean

Yousuke: Each of us will take a student, I will be teaching Naruto, Nanami will be teaching Hinata, Kouta will be teaching Hanabi

Class: Ohhh

Ikkou: We will be having two student for Ikazuchi Academy

Asuka: I will be taking on one student For the Space Union Academy

Yousuke: The 3 academy together is the Space united union Academy, Where we host a Friendly tournament yearly for our students, That's why we have 6 students coming with us

Iruka: Okay, class. I will be calling student chosen for Ikazuchi Academy

Class was silent

Iruka: Sakura haruno

Sakura: Yeah

Iruka: And...

Class was nervous, as some student betted that Sasuke would be chosen as student, while some of them betted on others

Iruka: Ino Yamanaka

Sasuke: No way

Ino: Yay

Sakura: Wait, i thought Sasuke is going to be chosen

Yousuke: He will not be chosen

Sasuke: Why not

Yousuke: In fact, He's not cut out to be a ninja

Class: What

Yousuke: i seen a lot of people like him and they all died. You only have revenge on your mind and never really thought about what should you do instead

Asuka: i will be choosing my student now.

Asuka handed the paper that have the name of the person to iruka

Iruka: Let's see

The class was full of attention

Iruka: Shino aburame

End of chapter 3

I will be listing down the list of Chou ninpo everyone will use, Vote who will learn which Chou ninpo and win Free English subbed Hurricanger Episode of your choice

Here's how you win, Vote using your user name, Submit a email containing your email and Your fanfiction username to Pokemonmastersupet 


End file.
